Countless Dead
by death-in-the-orchard
Summary: Abraham Van Hellsing and Alucard...Arthur Hellsing is also present...the year is 1916 and the Great War rages across the world


Age had stolen vigor and strength from the once proud and youthful body, but this spirit was still contained in his eyes as they responded to the atrocities of what was reported from the warfront with blue flashes and a collecting glare. None of the men at the table could match his expression, though all held positions of high influence and power in the United Kingdom and all of its various colonies, splayed across the Earth so that the sun never set on their land. The King, George V, was silent as he listened to the madness of the horrors of trench warfare and of the targeting of civilians with long range destructive weapons. The world had never seen such mass murder or heard of a war that stretched across the planet. 400,000 of his men dead as the German's lost 600,000 in a single battle, he turned his features to stone to veil his agony. His eyes found Hellsing's face and a mild jealousy of his expression passed through him. If only this man could help us…if only the monsters we were fighting were the undead. His eyes narrowed as the heart of the discussion came to light as Prime Minister Asquith spoke.

"A direct attack on their battalion stationed near Belgium's border will distract them as they will not expect such a suicidal attempt, giving time for Belgium to ready its defenses and to allow the French troops to add to their number…"

Yes. He struggled to maintain his blank mask. He was supposed to sacrifice 30 to 50 thousand of his men for the foolish pledge to Belgium, the foolish promise to defend them which had dragged Britain into the Great War in the first place. He went through the formalities of accepting the plan alongside Asquith, but acceptance was not in his heart or in his plan. He dismissed the men, ordering his general, Prime Minister Asquith, and Hellsing to stay. The latter's name raised some eyebrows, but none spoke as they left. Abraham Van Hellsing looked into his eyes and he felt the cold intimidation run down his spine before he dispelled the feeling.

He waited for the room to empty before speaking.

"We are not going through with the plan."

Abraham's eyes widened slightly while the general's lips parted. Prime Minister Asquith was in shock and he bit his lip, knowing that the monarch of England had no power to enforce anything alone.

"We will not, unless we must." King George V was looking at Hellsing and his eyes were locked with his. "Abraham Van Hellsing." There was quiet. "I want to know, can the monster that was not able to die with the stake in his heart, the devil which you then locked away beneath the Earth, can you control him with the seal you bond him with?"

Abraham's lips twitched and he stared at the King, searching his face. "Yes."

"Can he be used instead of the blood of England to fulfill this purpose that now presses us? Can he be used for our cause?"

"He can."

The general glanced at Abraham and almost shivered at his cold demeanor. Prime Minister Asquith seemed to be deep in thought, a wide smile on his face.

"In secret, I would like you to send him in place of our men. His undead life is much more expendable than theirs."

They finalized the details of the new plan and Abraham stood and left with the general and Prime Minister, leaving the King to close his eyes to his doubts in solitude.

The books had been filled with lies. Count Dracula had not died. He had been captured and his strength bond by magic so that it could be used by Hellsing, who instead locked him away where he had rested for about two decades. Abraham now walked through the gloom of the dungeons, two of his men dragging a German captive behind him. The man cursed at them in his native tongue, thinking that he was about to be interrogated for information he refused to give.

Keys jingled as the caretaker opened the cell door and the German's eyes widened in surprise but not fear at the corpse bond and sitting against the wall. He quieted as Hellsing moved towards the dead body and he was brought before it. Abraham took off the restraints on the corpse. The German soldier gasped and recoiled when he was forced against the corpse and he struggled to get free. A disgusting, inhumane new torture this was! Though he was so used to death, he still feared being so close to it. Suddenly he was stilled by an iron grip that tore at his scalp and wrenched his face next to the corpse's. He saw that the dead man's arm was raised, that he was the one grabbing his hair. Red eyes opened and a fanged mouth gaped at him. The young man screamed and then gurgled as the vampire tore into his throat. Moments of intense fear and agony passed and the German's eyes fell and glazed over. The vampire tore off his head before he could turn into a ghoul.

Abraham's lips curled as he watched the vampire kill the man and his eyes flashed when the vampire's eyes met his. There was only the slightest hint of antipathy in the creature's gaze as curiosity and half of a gentlemanly mask covered his face.

"It has been some time, vampire." Alucard's eyes narrowed discreetly.

"Yes, it has."

Abraham's men flinched at the vampire's casual tone and twisted smile. A fourth man now stood at the cell door and the red eyes found him and widened. His fangs shone.

"What is this?" he almost chuckled. "Now I have _two _Master's? How did I come to such good fortune?"

Abraham frowned at the sarcasm and looked at Arthur. "He is my nephew and he will inherit you when I die."

"Which does not appear to be too far into the future." Abraham felt the vampire's eyes travel over his body. "How long have I been down here?"

"The year is 1916."

"Ah." Alucard's eyes were thoughtful for a moment before they found Arthur again, though he spoke to Abraham. "Why have you awakened me? Did you tire of waiting to see if I would eventually starve out of existence? Or did you miss torturing and experimenting on me?" Alucard smirked at Arthur's disturbance.

"No. The King ordered your return and has demanded that you be used in this current war. The war…"

"Yes." Alucard interrupted, amused. "I can smell the blood that soaks the Earth. Millions are dying…more than even I can claim to have killed…a war more heartless than myself. I also saw the trenches and monstrous weapons Man has created in the war prisoner's blood." His eyes went to Abraham's indifferent expression. "You say I have been invited to join in this fun?"

"Yes, in the place of Britain's soldiers. If you die, it matters little, only that you capture enough of the enemy's attention to serve our purpose."

"That is quiet cold Master."

"I hope you die." Alucard's eyes searched Abraham's and saw the sincerity of his words.

"I'm afraid I will disappoint you."

Abraham stopped and looked at Alucard for a moment. "I wonder if it would interest you that Romania joined the war a few months ago."

The vampire's eyes widened and he laughed, making the men cringe as a smile came across Abraham's face.

"So I shall go to war once more."


End file.
